imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Boyd Vouth
Bartholomew Boyd Vouth, known professionally as Boyd Vouth, (born May 24, 1961) is a Dragoonish actor and film director whose notable film roles include John Hattoll in Fourteen Days Ago (1986), Michael Manley in You Said This Was a Date (1995), and Coach Rickey Samson in the film adaptation of Cayenne High (2007) and its sequels in 2008 and 2010. Vouth is the son of actor Bart Vouth, the brother of actress Elizabeth Vouth-Henderson, and the father of actor James Vouth. Early life Vouth was born in Deleokas, Code Island, on Wednesday, May 24, 1961. He moved with his family to the Dragoonasag mainland, settling in Jord City, Mylo, before he was even a year old. In high school, Vouth played football and baseball, and dreamed of being a star athlete. It was not until his senior year in high school that he decided that he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become an actor. Career 1980s Vouth began professionally acting in 1982, and he was cast as Brandon Howard in the film Don't Let Them Fall, which premiered in theaters in 1983. A small role in a low-budget film followed in 1984, and then he was cast as bird lover Adam Walker in 1985's A Man and His Birds. His first very notable role came in 1986, when he was cast in a film called Fourteen Days Ago as young John Hattoll. He appeared in A Big, Happy Family in 1987 as a young, happily married father, and in Finding Myself in Penoshia in 1988 as Zack Thomas, a twenty-something man who leaves his home in Zinrico to travel to another state to, as the film's title implies, "find himself". 1990s In 1990, Vouth starred as "Curtis Weeks" in the film Room for Only One Here. He enjoyed great success in the 1990s, appearing in such films as Stars in Zinrico (1992) and Just Too Painful (1996). He was nominated for a Brantz Award for his performance as a baseball player in Stars in Zinrico (he did not win). In 1995, he appeared in You Said It Was a Date as Michael Manley. He was nominated again for a Brantz Award in 1998 for his performance in I Ordered a Pizza!. He did not win that year either. In 1999, Vouth played the lead role in the film May Not Return Alive. 2000s Vouth starred as the main character in the film Sean Dalvan: The Legend in 2001. Two years later, he played a dual role in 2003's He Lives to Gamble Perhaps his biggest role during the 2000s was as high-school gym coach / baseball coach Rickey Samson in Cayenne High (2007) and its sequels. In 2009,Vouth played the character Daniel "Red" Markham in Red & Blue in Longstown. 2010s Vouth reprised his role as Coach Samson in Cayenne High III in 2010. Other roles followed, including roles in In 1964 . . . (2012) and A Day in the Sun for Zonie Williams (2013). Filmography * Don't Let Them Fall (1983) as Brandon Howard * A Man and his Birds (1985) as Adam Walker * Fourteen Days Ago (1986) as John Hattoll * A Big, Happy Family (1987) as Christopher Beltzen * Finding Myself in Penoshia (1988) as Zack Thomas * Room for Only One Here (1990) as Curtis Weeks * Jordsie & Carol in Love (1991) as Jordan "Jordsie" Carpenter * Stars in Zinrico (1992) as Keith Welch * I Live for My Country! (1993) as Craig Howell * You Said It Was a Date (1995) as Michael Manley * Just Too Painful (1996) as Dylan Horne * I Ordered a Pizza! (1997) as Doug Henley * May Not Return Alive (1999) as Harold MacNeill * Sean Dalvan: The Legend (2001) as Sean Dalvan * He Lives to Gamble (2003) as Dean Holt / Jord Hale * The Wrong Man's in Prison (2005) as Laurence Vixion * Cayenne High (2007) as Coach Rickey Samson * Cayenne High II (2008) as Coach Rickey Samson * Red & Blue in Longstown (2009) as Dan "Red" Markham * Cayenne High III (2010) as Coach Rickey Samson * In 1964 . . . (2012) as Justin Hallowae * A Day in the Sun for Zonie Williams (2013) as Zonie Williams Vouth Vouth Vouth Vouth